Shower curtains are often used to prevent water from flowing onto the floor when showering. Although shower curtains perform well, it would be desirable to have weighted clips that would be securable to the bottom edge of a shower curtain to maintain the shower curtain material in place and, thereby, prevent water from flowing onto the floor.